Just With Me
by Dieqy Dzulqaidar
Summary: #ForNaLuDayCompetition Hai, aku Natsu Dragneel. Ini kisahku dengan wanita yang sangat kusukai sejak dulu, namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Temanku Gray Fullbuster sering menyebutku Flame Head bodoh, kurasa itu benar. Aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Lucy. Aku takut ditolak, dan nanti Lucy akan menjauhiku. Karena hal itulah aku hampir kehilangannya...


Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail **by** Hiro Mashima**

Point of View:** Natsu Dragneel**

_#ForNaLuDayCompetition Hai, aku Natsu Dragneel. Ini kisahku dengan wanita yang sangat kusukai sejak dulu, namanya Lucy Heartfilia. Temanku Gray Fullbuster sering menyebutku Flame Head bodoh, kurasa itu benar. Aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Lucy. Aku takut ditolak, dan nanti Lucy akan menjauhiku. Karena hal itulah aku hampir kehilangannya. Tapi tenang, hatiku tak pernah berpaling darinya bahkan ketika dia bersama dengan pria lain. Karena ayahku bilang, "Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih ada kesempatan, anakku."_

.

Di halte ini aku sering berteduh. Tempat dimana aku dan dia pertama bertemu. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melupakan saat yang sangat mempengaruhi hatiku hingga kini itu. Lucy Heartfilia, seandainya aku bisa lebih berani untuk bisa memilikimu, kini hanya anganku dan ketidakmampuanku untuk bersamamu yang bisa kudapatkan.

Cih… Aku memang payah…

.

**8 tahun lalu**

"Ah! Hujan ini kapan mau berhenti?" aku terjebak hujan di dalam halte bus yang berada tidak jauh dari sekolahku, dan sialnya aku lupa membawa payungku. Padahal sekarang sedang musim hujan. Aku memang pelupa.

"Permisi," ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku.

"I-Iya? Bicara denganku?" jawabku.

"Iya denganmu. Seragammu sama denganku, kau juga murid SMA Magnolia?" tanyanya.

"Benar, aku murid baru," jawabku sambil melihat seragam yang dia kenakan.

"Aku juga, bukannya ini hari pertama kita masuk sekolah ya?" tanyanya lagi.

"Memang," ya, ini hari pertamaku masuk SMA.

"Bukannya sebentar lagi masuk?" wanita itu melirik jam yang ada di tangannya.

"Eh, iya benar," sekolah masuk jam setengah 8 pagi, dan kurasa sekarang sudah jam 7 lewat 20 menit.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?" tanyanya sambil memiringkan wajahnya.

"Aku lupa membawa payung. Kau sendiri kenapa masih disini? Kau bisa terlambat," padahal dia membawa payung.

"Aku tidak tahu lokasi sekolah kita, ini hari pertamaku pindah ke Magnolia. Apa kau bisa mengantarku? Kita bisa menggunakan payungku berdua," ucapnya.

"Boleh?" aku akan berpayung berdua dengan seorang wanita?

"Tentu saja," wanita itu tersenyum ke arahku, baru kusadari betapa cantiknya dia.

Kami berjalan menyisiri jalan yang diguyur hujan deras pagi ini. Sejujurnya, ini pertama kalinya aku berpayung berdua dan berdekatan dengan seorang wanita seperti ini, aku sedikit gugup. Ehm... Eh? Seperti terdengar bel sekolah, kurasa kita akan terlambat.

"Sampai juga!" ucapku.

"Wah, ternyata dekat juga ya? Aku kira masih jauh. Oh iya, aku Lucy Heartfilia, kamu?" ternyata wanita cantik ini memiliki nama yang cantik juga.

"Aku Natsu, Natsu Dragneel," jawabku.

"Salam kenal Natsu. Oh iya, kau masuk kelas berapa?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku kelas 10-E, kau sendiri?" aku balik bertanya.

"Wah kebetulan sekali, kelas kita sama!" jawabnya dengan semangat.

"Benarkah?" Lucy mengangguk padaku. Ah… Betapa beruntungnya aku bisa sekelas dengannya. Begitulah caraku bisa berkenalan dengannya, Lucy Heartfilia. Tanpa kusadari, kurasa aku menyukainya sejak pertama bertemu. Wanita yang begitu baik, bahkan padaku yang belum dia kenal.

"Ah sial! Kita jadi mendapat kursi paling belakang, Luce," ucapku sambil menutupi mukaku dengan tanganku.

"Luce?" Lucy terlihat keheranan mendengar ucapanku.

"Ah maaf, aku mengatakannya begitu saja," entah kenapa aku memanggilnya Luce, terasa lebih mudah kuucapkan untuk memanggilnya.

"Terdengar bagus," Lucy sedikit tertawa padaku, "Tak masalah Natsu, duduk di depan maupun di belakangpun sama saja," dia melanjutkan tawa kecilnya.

Kita terlambat di hari pertama masuk sekolah, dan wali kelas kita tadi mengomel-ngomel. Dasar kakek tua itu, padahalkan hujan lebat seperti ini, harusnya ada konpensasi. Sial, aku dan Lucy jadi mendapat kursi paling belakang.

"Tapi kita terlambat berdua dan diomeli seperti tadi membuatku senang, Natsu," ucap Lucy sambil menoleh ke arahku.

"Bagaimana kau bisa senang, Luce?" aku sekesal ini dan Lucy malah senang? Aneh sekali.

"Minimal pertemuan pertama kita tak akan mudah dilupakan," aku terkejut mendengarnya. Dia, membuatku malu.

"Ah… Mungkin, i-ini takdir…" Entah apa yang kukatakan, tapi Lucy tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hei _flame head!"_ terdengar suara yang tak begitu asing di telingaku.

"Ah, Gray!" ternyata teman SMP-ku, Gray Fullbuster.

"Baru pertama masuk kau sudah telat, dasar pecundang," Gray sialan, dia mengejekku sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Sialan kau _stripper_, kalau berani sini!" dari dulu si _stripper_ ini memang selalu membuatku kesal, rasanya ingin kupukul muka mengesalkannya itu.

"Hei Natsu, jangan teriak-teriak," Lucy berbisik padaku.

"Ada berisik apa di belakang?" sial, wali kelasku, Pak Makarov ternyata mendengar teriakanku.

"Ti-ti-tidak ada apapun, Pak!" teriakku.

"Kalau tidak ada apapun kenapa kau berteriak? Sudah terlambat, mengacau di kelas pula, cepat berdiri di depan kelas! DHUARR!" suara Pak Makarov menggelegar karena tambahan suara petir di luar yang tengah hujan deras.

Sial sial sial! Stripper sialan itu membuatku kesal! Hari pertamaku benar-benar hancur berantakan seperti ini. Sekarang di sinilah aku. Sendirian berdiri di depan kelas.

"Jangan cemberut seperti itu Natsu," tiba-tiba Lucy sudah ada di sampingku.

"Lucy? Kenapa kau keluar kelas juga?" tanyaku.

"Tadi aku berteriak-teriak, jadi disuruh berdiri di depan kelas juga," eh? Mana mungkin tiba-tiba dia berteriak-teriak?

"Dasar kau ini, bilang saja ingin menemaniku kan? Hehe."

"Yups!" Lucy memberi senyumannya lagi padaku, dan seketika kami terdiam.

Eh… Mukaku kenapa jadi panas seperti ini? Entah kenapa, kesialanku di hari pertama ini malah membuatku senang. Seakan-akan rasa kesalku luntur ketika melihat Lucy tersenyum padaku.

"Wah, akhirnya hujannya sudah berhenti, Luce!" kutadahkan tanganku keluar jendela, dan tak ada setetespun air hujan yang mengenai tanganku.

"Iya! Natsu, kenapa kau begitu terlihat senang karena hujan sudah berhenti?" tanya Lucy.

"Aku tak begitu menyukai hujan," entahlah. Sejak saat itu, ketika ibuku meninggal, dan hujan deras mengiringi kepergiannya. Seperti hujan yang membuatku begitu bersedih. Hujan seperti sedang mengambil orang yang paling kusayangi pergi untuk selamanya. Mengingatnya membuatku semakin membenci hujan.

"Hujan tak begitu buruk, Natsu," Lucy menadahkan tangannya di sampingku.

"Tak begitu bagiku," Lucy menoleh ke arahku, aku jadi bingung untuk berekspresi seperti apa.

"Teet… Teet…" Bel sekolah berbunyi, waktunya istirahat!

"Lucy, sudah bel, ini artinya kita sudah tak perlu berdiri di sini lagi kan?" tanyaku.

"Lebih baik kita menunggu Pak Makarov dulu," jawab Lucy sambil melihat ke dalam kelas.

"Sudah istirahat, kalian boleh berhenti," ucap Pak Makarov yang baru saja keluar dari kelas.

"Yosh! Ayo kita ke kantin, Luce!" ucapku.

"Ayo!" tanpa banyak berlama-lama, aku dan Lucy langsung meluncur ke tempat terindah di sekolah, ya, kantin.

Aku dan Lucy kini duduk berdua di kantin. Karena sangat ramai, kita jadi sulit untuk membeli makanan.

"Eh, Luce. Kau bilang kau baru pindah ke Magnolia, memangnya kau berasal dari mana?" tanyaku.

"Aku dari Hargeon. Sebenarnya karena pekerjaan ayahku, aku sering berpindah-pindah. Di Hargeon saja aku hanya tinggal 3 tahun, sebelumnya aku tinggal di beberapa kota lain. Sungguh melelahkan..." Lucy menghela napas.

"Oh begitu. Di sinipun kau tak akan tinggal lama?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah Natsu. Semoga tidak begitu," jawab Lucy dengan tangannya yang sedang menahan dagu, pertanda ia tidak bersemangat membahasnya.

Melihat wajah Lucy yang tersenyum kecut seperti itu membuatku merasakan kehampaannya. Jika aku berada dalam posisinya, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi. Sering berpindah-pindah rumah karena pekerjaan orang tua. Harus beradaptasi lagi dengan lingkungan baru, pasti sungguh melelahkan.

"Haha _flame head! _Kau sangat bodoh sekali tadi, sampai Pak Makarov menyuruhmu keluar seperti itu, haha," si Gray sialan itu tiba-tiba mendatangi kami.

"Hei! Itu kan karena salah kau, _stripper_ sialan!" balasku kesal.

"Enak saja! Haha! Eh ngomong-ngomong, cewek yang bersamamu ini siapa? Cie," Gray menatap kami dengan tatapan menjijikan.

"Dia Lucy Heartfilia," ucapku.

"Salam kenal, namamu Gay?" Lucy menambahkan.

"Eh?! Namaku Gray! Bukan Gay! Jangan mengubahnya semaumu!" muka Gray terlihat memerah.

"Ah! Gray! Maaf, hehe," Lucy tersenyum malu.

"Haha! Bahkan orang yang baru melihatmu sudah menganggapmu gay!" ucapku puas.

"Cih, sialaaan!" Gray mulai mengamuk.

Haha, lalu kami mengobrol di kantin hingga tak terasa bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku lupa makan siang...

Akhirnya pulang! Hari pertama sekolah dan langsung mendapat materi pelajaran, sungguh menyebalkan sekali. Ditambah aku satu kelas lagi dengan Gray sialan itu setelah 3 tahun di SMP-pun sekelas dengannya. Dosa apa aku ini?!

"Hei Natsu, kau terlihat aneh?" Lucy memandangiku yang sedang melamunkan kesialan hari ini..

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Pulang yuk, Luce?" ajakku.

"Okay!" jawab Lucy sambil menunjukkan jempolnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong rumahmu dimana, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Rumahku di perumahan Fairy Hills blok D no 30," eh? Alamat itu kan dekat dengan rumahku.

"Benarkah? Rumahmu satu blok denganku!" apakah ini takdir? Senangnya!

"Serius? Wah, apakah ini takdir ya?" Lucy tersenyum padaku.

"Mungkin, hehe," ucapku sambil mengalihkan pandanganku, aku malu.

Lalu akhirnya kita pulang bersama.

"Ini rumahku, Luce, mau mampir?" ucapku pada Lucy yang tengah melihat jam di tangannya.

"Sepertinya aku harus segera pulang, mungkin lain kali ya, Natsu," sepertinya orang tua Lucy menyuruhnya untuk langsung pulang.

"Oh, begitu. Rumahmu ternyata melewati rumahku ya?" tanyaku.

"Iya nih. Eh, besok kita berangkat bersama ya? Nanti tunggu aku dulu sebelum berangkat!" dia mengajakku! Senangnya...

"Aye sir!" ucapku sambil memberi hormat ala militer.

"Aku pulang ya! Bye bye," Lucy melambaikan tangannya padaku dan berjalan ke arah rumahnya.

Sial, aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum begini, hehe.

.

"Hei anakku, bagaimana hari pertama sekolahmu?" ayah tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku.

"Ayah, kalau masuk kamar ketuk pintu dulu," ucapku setengah kaget karena kehadiran ayah yang tiba-tiba.

"Maaf maaf, jadi bagaimana?" sepertinya ayah sangat antusias dengan hari pertama sekolahku.

"Agak sial sih, tapi tidak terlalu buruk juga, hehe," iyalah, kan aku bertemu dengan Lucy!

"Mukamu merah begitu? Sepertinya anak ayah menemukan seorang gadis yang disukainya, haha!" eh? Aku kaget mendengarnya.

"Ah… Bu… Kan…" Kenapa ayah bisa langsung menebaknya?!

"Ternyata kau sudah besar, Natsu! Haha," ayah semakin mengejekku. Aduh, aku hanya bisa diam.

"Kalau kau benar-benar suka padanya, buktikan!" tiba-tiba nada bicara ayah sedikit serius.

"Ba… Baik!" ucapku mantap.

"Tuh kan, jadi ayah benar kan? Hihi," eh?! Ayah menjebakku!

.

"Permisi," Lucy mengetuk pintu rumahku. Aku masih sedang memasang sepatu, lalu ayah yang membukakan pintu.

"Iya. Temannya Natsu?" ucap ayah setelah membukakan pintu.

"Iya paman, perkenalkan nama saya Lucy."

"Oh ternyata ini," apa maksud ayah ya? Aku berjalan ke arah mereka setelah selesai memasang sepatu.

"Ini apa paman?" sepertinya Lucy ikut penasaran sepertiku.

"Orang yang disuk-" eh?! Apa-apaan si ayah?!

"Selamat pagi, Luce! Ayah, kami berangkat sekolah ya!" hampir saja si ayah…

"Haha! Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya!" jawab ayah sambil tertawa mengejekku.

"Baik!" ucapku sambil berlari menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Natsu..." Suara Lucy terdengar pelan.

"Apa, Luce?" kutengok kebelakang, terlihat muka Lucy sangat merah.

"Ano…" Gumam Lucy pelan.

"Eh!" astaga! Aku lupa melepaskan tangannya!

"Ma-Maaf, Luce!" kulepaskan tanganku yang daritadi menggandeng tangan Lucy.

"Ehm… Iya tidak apa-apa… Ngomong-ngomong tadi ayahmu kenapa?" sepertinya Lucy masih penasaran dengan tingkah ayah tadi, aduh dasar si ayah ini membuatku susah saja.

"Ta-Tadi? Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hehe," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

Mulai dari hari ini aku selalu berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Lucy. Entah karena yang seperti kami katakan bahwa ini adalah takdir ataupun bukan, tapi aku sangat senang. Lucy telah membuat kehidupanku berubah menjadi lebih berwarna.

.

Satu bulan berlalu sejak hari pertama sekolah.

"Hari ini cukup melelahkan ya, Luce?" aku dan Lucy sedang di jalan pulang.

"Pelajaran olah raga hari ini begitu menyiksaku, Natsu. Kakiku sampai lecet," ucap Lucy yang sebenarnya daritadi terlihat berjalan dengan sedikit aneh, sepertinya kaki kanannya memang lecet.

"Astaga, apa kau masih bisa berjalan?" tanyaku cemas.

"Tentu saja! Walau harus menahan sakit sedikit, hehe," Lucy tersenyum ke arahku, namun aku tak membalas senyumnya.

"Cepat buka sepatumu!" ucapku sambil mencari tempat duduk di sekitar taman yang sedang kami lewati.

"Eh?" Lucy terlihat kebingungan.

"Ayo cepat duduk dan buka sepatumu, Luce," aku tak bisa hanya diam bila orang yang aku sukai terluka, kan?

"Ba… Baik," ucap Lucy sambil duduk dan melepaskan sepatunya.

"Ini cukup parah, Luce. Kenapa kau tidak bilang daritadi?" kaki Lucy lecet sampai bengkak seperti itu, berarti daritadi dia menahan sakit.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, Natsu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku lagi.

"Untung aku membawa plester di tasku," sudah jadi kebiasaanku membawa plester di tas, berjaga-jaga jika terjadi sesuatu.

"…" Lucy hanya terdiam saat aku menutupi lukanya dengan plester.

"Lain kali jika kau kesakitan, kau harus langsung katakan padaku, mengerti?" dan kulihat Lucy hanya menangguk.

"Te… Terima kasih, Natsu…" Ucap Lucy.

"Yosh, sekarang kau tidak akan terlalu kesakitan lagi! Eh, Luce. Besok kan hari Minggu, apa kau mau pergi ke toko buku denganku? Pak Hades memberi tugas untuk membeli buku ekonomi kan?" dari kemarin aku ingin mengajaknya, namun baru hari ini aku berani, _nice timing_, yeah!

"Ehm… Baiklah, aku mau," jawab Lucy.

Syukurlah! "Okay, besok berangkat jam 9 ya!"

"Aye sir!" ucap Lucy sambil memberi hormat ala militer kepadaku.

"Kau masih bisa berjalan? Apa perlu aku gendong?"

"Ti-ti-tidak perlu kok!" Lucy terlihat kaget, padahal aku hanya bercanda, hehe.

.

Besok aku harus menggunakan pakaian seperti apa ya? Kemeja atau kaos? Celana panjang atau pendek? Argh! Kenapa hal sepele seperti ini bisa membuatku stress?!

"Hei anakku..." Terdengar suara ayah di belakangku.

"Eh?! Sudah kubilang jika ayah masuk ke kamarku harus mengetuk pintu dulu kan?" kebiasaan ayah yang satu ini membuatku kaget saja.

"Hehe maaf maaf, ngomong-ngomong kau sedang apa? Dari tadi baju-baju di lemarimu kau keluarkan?" tanya ayah sambil melihat baju-bajuku yang berantakan di atas kasur.

"Ayah KEPO," jawabku.

"Kau mau berkencan dengan Lucy, ya?" EH?!

"…" Kenapa ayah bisa tahu?!

"Sudah katakan saja, anakku, hihi," ucap ayah dengan tampang mengejekku.

"Itu… Eh… Apa ya…" Aku bingung menjawabnya.

"Casual, pakai pakaian yang casual," casual? Itu apa?

"Maksudnya, Yah?" tanyaku.

"Iya, pakaian sehari-hari. Kau gunakan _t-shirt_ dan _jeans_ saja," jawab ayah.

"Oh begitu…" ucapku sambil melirik _t-shirt_ dan _jeans_ yang kumiliki.

"Jadi benar kau akan berkencan dengan Lucy?" sepertinya ayah benar-benar ingin tahu.

"Ah itu… Kuharap begitu, Yah," ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Ingat, nak. Jangan kebablasan," ucap ayah yang mungkin dia anggap ini nasehat orang tua.

"Mana mungkin!" jawabku.

"Hahaha," dan kami tertawa bersama di kamarku.

.

Okay, pakaianku kurasa tidak terlalu buruk. Saran ayah ternyata lumayan juga.

"Permisi," sepertinya Lucy sudah datang.

"Ayah! Aku berangkat!" ucapku.

"Jangan lupa bawa ini!" ayah melemparkan jaket padaku.

"Buat apa?" tanyaku.

"Berjaga-jaga jika kau sampai malam," jawab ayah sambil membaca koran.

"Aku berangkat!" ucapku lagi.

"Hati-hati di jalan!" jawab ayah.

Hari ini Lucy terlihat sangat cantik dengan dress biru-nya.

"Hari ini kau cantik sekali, Luce," sial mulutku bicara sendiri.

"Ehm... Masa?" Lucy terlihat kaget mendengar ucapanku.

"I-Iya! Kau terlihat beda dari biasanya," aku tak bisa berbohong mengatakannya.

"Biasanya kan kau melihatku menggunakan seragam," Lucy memalingkan mukanya.

"Kenapa, Luce? Aku salah ya? Maaf..." Lucy sampai memalingkan mukanya seperti itu, apa yang telah kulakukan?!

"Tidak kok... Terima kasih, Natsu," kulihat wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Kau-pun terlihat keren, Natsu. Casual! Hehe," sepertinya Lucy memperhatikan penampilanku juga.

"Iya casual, ayahku yang menyuruhku," ucapku.

"Ayahmu?" Lucy terlihat heran mendengarnya.

"Iya, dia bilang jika ingin berkencan, lebih baik menggunakan pakaian yang casu-" apa yang telah kukatakan?! Kencan?! Kenapa aku mengatakannya?!

"Kencan?" tanya Lucy.

"..." Natsu bodoooooh.

"Jadi kaupun menganggap ini kencan ya? Syukurlah, hehe," jadi Lucy juga menganggap ini kencan, ya? Ah, senangnya!

"Iya, hehe," sial, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum terus jika bersama Lucy.

Lalu sesampainya di toko buku, kami langsung membeli buku yang Pak Hades suruh beli.

"Oh iya, Luce. Apa kau ada rencana lain hari ini?" sebenarnya membeli buku ini adalah modusku agar bisa berkencan dengan Lucy, aku ingin menghabiskan seharian ini bersamanya.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya berencana pergi denganmu hari ini," yes! Syukurlah!

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonton film ke bioskop? Jika kau mau," biasanya orang yang berkencan akan menonton ke bioskop, kan? Setahuku, orang yang berkencan di acara sinetron TV sih seperti itu.

"Boleh! Kebetulan ada sebuah film yang belum sempat aku tonton," jawab Lucy dengan antusias.

"Benarkah? Film apa?" tanyaku.

"The Lord of The Lacrima," terdengar seperti film yang bagus.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" ucapku.

Akhirnya kami menonton film The Lord of The Lacrima, menurutku sih tidak terlalu seru, karena aku lebih menyukai film tentang pembunuhan berantai. Tapi beda jadinya jika aku menonton dengan Lucy. Karena yang kulihat bukan filmnya, melainkan ekspresi Lucy setiap adegan berbahaya di dalam film, begitu menyenangkan untuk dilihat, hehe.

"Filmnya lumayan bagus ya, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Lumayan? Itu bagus bangeeet!" Lucy menyanggah pendapatku.

"Bangeeet ya? Kau terlalu berlebihan ah," ucapku.

"Hah? Itu asli bagus banget, Natsu!" Lucy semakin menyanggah pendapatku lagi.

"Ya sudah ya sudah, filmnya bagus bangeeet! Hehe," ucapku dengan nada yang lebay.

"Hahaha," kami berdua tertawa.

"Kau lapar, Luce?" tanyaku sambil memegang perutku.

"Iya, ayo kita makan!" sepertinya Lucy juga kelaparan sepertiku.

"Aye sir!" ucapku sambil memberi hormat ala militer seperti yang sering kami berdua lakukan.

Lalu kami pergi ke _food court_. Tak kusangka, dengan perut sekecil itu Lucy bisa makan banyak.

"Hei, Luce. Makanmu banyak sekali? Dasar gembul," ejekku sambil mengembungkan mulutku.

"Enak saja! Kau juga sama saja, wleee," Lucy menjulurkan lidahnya padaku.

"Aku kan cowo, jadi wajar. Kau itu bukan cewe ya?" ejekku lagi.

"Aku cewe yang lebih hebat dari cowo, hehe," ucap Lucy sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Haha, hebat dalam hal makan? Dasar Lucy gembul," aku mengembungkan mulutku lagi.

"Bodo, yang penting aku senang," lalu Lucy melanjutkan makannya lagi.

Entah kenapa, rasanya aku semakin dan semakin dekat dengan Lucy. Senangnya...

"Sudah sore, Luce. Kita pulang?" tanyaku.

"Okay," jawab Lucy sambil melihat jam di tangannya.

Baru saja ingin keluar dari mall, tiba-tiba hujan deraspun turun.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba hujan seperti ini?!" ucapku sedikit kesal.

"Sekarang kan masih musim hujan, Natsu," ucap Lucy.

"Aku lupa bawa payung, Luce," ya begitulah, aku lupa lagi.

"Ah dasar pelupa, saat itupun kau lupa membawa payung kan?" tanya Lucy sambil memeriksa tas yang dibawanya.

"Iya, hehe," aku tak bisa mengelak.

"Eh... Aku juga lupa..." Ucap Lucy yang berhenti mencari payung di dalam tasnya.

"Bisa-bisanya menghina orang lain tapi sendirinya lupa," ejekku.

"Tapi kau lupa 2x," bisa saja dia membalikan ejekanku.

"Iya deh iyaaaa. Terus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Terpaksa kita tunggu reda, atau kau ingin kita hujan-hujanan?" Lucy balik bertanya padaku.

"Tidak, nanti kau bisa sakit. Kita tunggu hujan reda," kalau aku sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau nanti Lucy sampai sakit, aku tak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri.

Ternyata hujannya sangat awet. Sampai malam belum juga reda. Aku tak punya topik lain untuk dibicarakan, bagaimana ini?!

"Hei, Luce," ucapku memulai perbincangan lagi.

"..." Namun Lucy tidak menjawab dan terlihat meniupi kedua tangannya. Sepertinya dia kedinginan.

"Kau kedinginan?" tanyaku.

"Apa? Tidak kok, ini tidak seberapa, hehe," terlihat jelas kalau Lucy sedang berbohong.

"Jangan banyak alasan, cepat pakai jaketku ini," ucapku sambil melepas jaketku.

"Tidak-tidak! Nanti kau yang kedinginan," ucap Lucy menolak.

"Berarti kau benar kedinginan kan?" tanyaku.

"Ehm..." Tanpa banyak bicara aku pakaikan jaketku pada Lucy.

Lalu tiba-tiba pembicaraan kami berhenti lagi.

"Wangi Natsu..." Terdengar suara Lucy pelan.

"Apa, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Jaket ini wangi Natsu," jawab Lucy. Kenapa tiba-tiba mukaku memerah seperti ini?!

"Iyalah, itukan jaketku..." Ucapku agak gugup.

"Hujannya sudah reda, Natsu!" Lucy menarik bajuku.

"Akhirnya, ayo kita pulang!" ucapku.

Di perjalanan pulang, kami tak banyak berbicara. Lucy sampai bicara seperti itu, apa sewangi itukah jaketku? Aku jadi malu, hehe. Hari ini sangat menyenangkan!

.

"Oi Natsu, jawaban nomor 19 apa?" Gray berbisik dari samping mejaku.

"Aku juga belum," jawabku.

"Dasar bodoh," ucapnya pelan.

"Kau yang bertanya jauh lebih bodoh!" ucapku kesal.

Kami sedang ujian tengah semester. Tak terasa, waktu begitu cepat berlalu.

"Luce, kau sudah beres?" tanyaku pada Lucy yang terlihat sudah bersantai.

"Sudah dong, kau sendiri?" Lucy balik bertanya.

"Tinggal nomor 18, 19, dan 20," jawabku.

"Ingin melihat punyaku?" Lucy melihatkan lembar jawabannya.

"Tidak-tidak, aku ingin berusaha sendiri!" Natsu bodoh! Kenapa aku sok keren begini? Padahal aku sangat membutuhkan jawabannya, sial...

"Oh begitu. Semangat, Natsu!" Lucy menyemangatiku.

"Aye sir!" tidak sengaja aku sedikit berteriak.

"Ada berisik apa di belakang? Jangan menyontek!" Pak Makarov membuatku dan Lucy terkejut.

Sesudah selesai ujian, aku dan Lucy pergi ke kantin berdua.

"Lucy, Natsu!" terdengar suara wanita memanggil kami.

"Oh Levy!" Lucy menyahut wanita yang menuju tempat kami.

"Siapa, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Astaga Natsu. Itu Levy teman sekelas kita," jawab Lucy sedikit bingung.

"Oh begitu, aku tidak gampang menghafal orang," aku memang jarang mendapat banyak teman. Sejak SMP, temanku hanya Gray, itupun hanya karena kami selalu satu kelas.

"Ada apa, Levy?" tanya Lucy pada wanita itu.

"Sesudah ujian tengah semester kita mendapat tugas kelompok dari Bu Poluchka kan?" wanita itu balik bertanya pada Lucy.

"Oh iya, kelompok kita itu aku, Natsu, Levy, Cana, dan Freed," jawab Lucy. Sepertinya aku juga satu kelompok dengan mereka.

"Iya, bagaimana kalau kita mengerjakan tugas hari Minggu di rumahmu?" tanya wanita itu lagi.

"Boleh saja kok," jawab Lucy.

"Okay! Aku beritahu Cana dan Freed dulu ya!" lalu wanita itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Rumah Lucy? Ini pertama kalinya aku akan ke rumahnya. Walaupun rumah kami dekat, tapi karena posisi rumahku berada lebih dekat dengan gerbang perumahan, aku tak pernah melewati rumah Lucy.

"Natsu!" Lucy membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengenali Levy?" Lucy balik bertanya padaku.

"Bagiku tidak terlalu penting menghafal semua teman di kelas," jawabku tidak peduli.

"Jangan begitu! Kau harus berteman dengan semua teman di kelas!" ucap Lucy sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Pokoknya harus!" paksa Lucy.

"Tapi ka-" belum beres aku bicara Lucy sudah menutup mulutku dengan tangannya.

"Harus! Jangan-jangan kaupun mengganggapku tidak terlalu penting ya?" tanyanya.

"Tidak! Tidak kok!" mana mungkin Lucy tidak terlalu penting untukku.

"Kau mau berteman dengankupun bukan karena inginmu? Hanya karena aku yang awalnya sok kenal denganmu, begitu?" eh? Itu sih...

"Tidak, Luce!" jawabku.

"Kalau tidak, kau harus berteman dengan teman di kelas!" ucap Lucy.

"Ba-Baik..." aku pasrah.

Sebenarnya benar apa yang dikatakan Lucy. Awalnya aku berteman dengannya memang karena Lucy yang pertama mengajak berkenalan, tapi setelah itu aku yang ingin lebih mengenal dirinya kok! Aku kurang begitu mengerti cara mengajak berkenalan. Rasanya seperti orang aneh yang tiba-tiba sok kenal. Tapi jika aku tak bisa berteman dengan teman kelas, Lucy akan berpikir bahwa aku menganggapnya tidak terlalu penting. Aku harus belajar berteman!

.

"Anakku, kau mau pergi kemana?" tanya ayah padaku yang sedang memakai sepatu.

"Ke rumah Lucy, Yah," jawabku.

"Oh gadis itu, tapi kau tampak gelisah, kenapa?" sepertinya ayah memperhatikan tingkahku yang sedaritadi terlihat aneh. Mungkin karena aku bingung harus bagaiman ketika bertemu teman-teman yang lain di rumah Lucy.

"Ehm..." Bagaimana menjelaskan ke ayah ya?

"Kalian hanya berduaan di rumahnya?!" kenapa ayah bisa berpikiran seperti itu?!

"Tidak-tidak! Kami akan kerja kelompok dengan teman-teman lain," jawabku.

"Oh begitu, terus kenapa kau gelisah?" sepertinya ayah benar-benar khawatir denganku.

"Ayah... Bagaimana cara berkenalan dengan orang lain?" mungkin ayah bisa membantuku.

"Kalau itu sih, mungkin harus santai, dan biarkan mengalir saja. Memangnya kenapa?" begitu saja? Terdengar mudah.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku berangkat ya!" ucapku. Lalu aku pergi ke rumah Lucy.

Santai, dan biarkan mengalir? Okay, mungkin saran ayah bisa aku terapkan.

"Permisi," ucapku di depan pintu rumah Lucy.

"Natsu! Kau lama sekali sih," Lucy membukakan pintu.

"Maaf, Luce," aku hanya menggaruk kepalaku.

"Teman-teman sudah menunggumu," ucap Lucy sambil menunjuk ke dalam rumah.

Ugh... Mereka memang teman kelasku, tapi aku sama sekali belum pernah mengobrol dengan mereka.

"Sa-Salam kenal! Aku Natsu Dragneel!" kenapa aku grogi sekali?!

"Eh? Kami kan sudah tahu namamu Natsu, hehe," ucap wanita berambut biru yang ku tahu namanya Levy atau siapa ya?

"Kenapa kau lama sekali Natsu?" laki-laki berambut hijau itu bertanya padaku.

"Ma-Maaf, tadi ada urusan sebentar," jawabku.

"Semua sudah berkumpul! Ayo kita mulai kerja kelompok!" wanita berambut cokelat itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

"Sebelum mulai kerja kelompok, ini tante siapkan cemilan untuk kalian ya," sepertinya itu ibunya Lucy. Sangat cantik seperti anaknya.

"Terima kasih tante!" ucap kami serentak.

Sekitar 1 jam kita sudah memulai kerja kelompok.

"Luce, toiletnya ada dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di belakang sebelah kanan," jawab Lucy.

"Okay," aku hanya ingin menenangkan diri sebentar ke toilet.

Astaga! Kenapa aku begitu canggung! Aku bahkan tidak tahu nama 2 orang lain itu, laki-laki berambut hijau dan wanita berambut cokelat, siapa mereka?

"Laki-laki berambut hijau itu namanya Freed, wanita berambut cokelat itu namanya Cana. Cepat kesana, aku mau ke toilet juga," tiba-tiba Lucy berada di depan pintu toilet.

"I-Iya, Luce," aku kembali ke ruang tamu tempat kami kerja kelompok.

"Oi Natsu, apa kau punya pulpen 2?" tanya Freed padaku.

"Pulpen? Ada kok, Freed. Nih," kuberikan pulpenku yang ada di dalam tempat pensilku.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya! _Thanks_," ucap Freed.

"Kau sudah beres belum, Natsu?" tanya Cana padaku.

"Sedikit lagi beres nih, Cana. Kalau kau?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku sudah beres, mau aku bantu?" ucap Cana sambil melihat tugasku.

"Boleh-boleh," jawabku.

Santai, dan biarkan mengalir. Santai, dan biarkan mengalir. Aku bisa! Terima kasih bantuannya, Luce.

Sekitar jam 5 sore kami baru selesai mengerjakan tugas kelompok, dan kami berencana pulang.

"Kami pulang dulu ya Lucy, ngomong-ngomong ayahmu tidak ada di rumah?" tanya Levy.

"Ayah sedang bekerja," jawab Lucy.

"Oh begitu. Tante, kami pulang ya!" ucap Levy.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan ya semua!" ucap ibu Lucy yang berada di samping Lucy.

Hari ini cukup menyenangkan juga, aku jadi bisa berkenalan dengan mereka.

"Oh iya Natsu, apa kau masuk sebuah klub?" tanya Freed padaku di perjalanan pulang.

"Klub? Tidak, kau sendiri masuk klub apa, Freed?" aku balik bertanya.

"Aku anggota klub sepak bola, kami kekurangan orang, kau mau bergabung?" apa? Aku diajak bergabung dengan sebuah klub? Wah, tentu saja aku mau!

"Apa bisa?" tanyaku.

"Tentu saja bisa, kalau bisa ajak temanmu yang lain," jawab Freed.

"Siap!" temanku? Hmm... Aku hanya terpikir si Gray _stripper_ saja. Baiklah nanti aku akan ajak dia bergabung dengan klub sepak bola juga.

Sejak saat itu, aku dan Gray bergabung dengan klub sepak bola. Di klub sepak bola, aku mendapat banyak teman baru. Rasanya aneh, dikelilingi orang-orang yang aku kenal, sangat menyenangkan.

.

"Semangat latihannya, Natsu!" Lucy meneriakiku yang tengah latihan sepak bola dari jauh.

"Terima kasih, Luce!" jawabku.

"Cie _flame head,_ pacarmu menyemangatimu," tiba-tiba Gray berbisik.

"Apa sih Gray?! Cih... Dia bukan pacarku," ucapku pelan.

"Masa? Bukannya kalian selalu dekat ya?" tanya Gray terlihat ingin tahu.

"Entahlah, aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku," jawabku.

"Jadi kau menyukainya? Dan dia tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama? Haha," ejek Gray.

"Cih... Iya! Aku menyukainya, kau puas?" entah kenapa candaan Gray sekarang terasa sakit di hatiku.

"Hei hei, tidak seperti biasanya kau sensitif sekali?" Gray terlihat bingung.

"Entahlah Gray, akupun bingung dengan diriku sendiri," jawabku.

"Kalau kau suka bilang saja suka, gampang kan?" ucap Gray begitu mudah, tapi itu sulit sekali Gray!

"Tak segampang itu," jawabku pelan.

"Kebahagiaan itu harus dikejar, Natsu," tiba-tiba nada bicara Gray berubah.

"..." aku hanya diam dan mencerna ucapaan Gray tadi.

"Hei kalian! Lanjutkan latihannya!" kapten klub sepak bola kami, Elfman-senpai, memarahi kami berdua.

"Baik senpai!" ucapku dan Gray.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Gray, kebahagiaan itu harus dikejar. Tapi entah kenapa, aku tak bisa berbuat banyak jika berhubungan dengan Lucy. Ya, aku menyukainya, benar-benar menyukainya. Tapi aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasanku. Aku takut ditolak, dan nanti Lucy akan menjauhiku. Mungkin ini lebih baik. Hubungan kami sekarang mungkin ini yang terbaik. Yah, kurasa begi- Ehm... Kuharap begitu...

.

"Semoga nilai ujian akhirku tidak buruk!" ucapku pada Lucy.

"Haha, tadi kau yakin tidak mau melihat jawabanku, Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Tidak masalah, aku harus berusaha sendiri, iya kan, Luce?" padahal aku sangat ingin melihat jawabannya, nilai Lucy kan selalu bagus...

"Yups! Semoga nilai kita bagus!" ucap Lucy dengan semangat.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian kenaikan kelas. Aku dan Lucy pulang bersama seperti biasa.

"Luce, kita pergi ke warung takoyaki baru dekat mall yuk?" ajakku.

"Boleh, aku juga sedikit lapar," jawab Lucy sambil memegang perutnya.

"Bukannya kau selalu lapar ya, gembul?" ejekku sambil mengembungkan mulutku.

"Enak saja! Huh!" Lucy cemberut.

"Haha, ayo kita berangkat!" ucapku.

"Aye sir!" lalu kami berdua pergi ke warung takoyaki bersama.

Saat-saat seperti inilah yang kuharap tak akan pernah berhenti. Aku, Lucy, bersama-sama selalu. Kuharap di kelas 11 aku akan satu kelas dengan Lucy lagi! Hehe.

.

"Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, ah! Aku kelas 11-B!" aku sedang melihat daftar kelas baru di mading bersama teman-teman.

"Si-Sial! Kenapa aku satu kelas lagi dengan si _flame head_!" Gray melirikku.

"Kau kira aku ingin satu kelas denganmu? Cih!" jawabku kesal.

"Kita satu kelas lagi, Natsu!" ucap Levy.

"Benarkah? Wah, mohon kerja sama sekali lagi ya, Levy!" ucapku sambil menundukan kepalaku.

"Kenapa kau jadi formal seperti ini? Haha," aku dan Levy tertawa.

"Natsu, kita tidak satu kelas," terdengar suara yang begitu aku sukai.

"Benarkah, Luce?" tanyaku sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Iya, aku masuk kelas 11-D," jawab Lucy dengan muka cemberutnya.

Yah... Aku sangat kecewa... Tapi tak masalah. Aku masih bisa berangkat dan pulang bersama Lucy kan?

.

"Natsu? Sudah mau pulang?" tanya Lucy padaku yang tengah latihan sepak bola.

"Maaf Luce. Latihannya sampai sore. Kau pulang duluan saja," jawabku.

"Oh begitu," lalu Lucy pergi.

"Iya, maaf ya. Hati-hati di jalan!" ucapku.

Sebentar lagi liga sepak bola tingkat SMA akan segera diselenggarakan. Jadwal latihan klub jadi lebih padat dari biasanya. Pagi-pagi sebelum masuk kelas ada latihan tambahan. Juga latihan seusai sekolah jadi semakin lama. Aku jadi jarang pulang bersama dengan Lucy lagi. Tapi aku tetap bersemangat! Aku ingin masuk skuad utama tim sepak bola sekolah!

.

"Latihan pagi lagi, anakku?" tanya ayah yang baru keluar dari kamar tidurnya.

"Iya, Yah. Aku berangkat ya!" jawabku.

"Hati-hati di jalan! Oh iya, bagaimana dengan Lucy? Kalian biasanya berangkat sekolah bersama kan?" sepertinya ayah memperhatikan hubunganku dengan Lucy.

"Aku tidak enak jika harus menyuruh Lucy berangkat sekolah bersama sepagi ini, Yah. Kami berangkat sekolah masing-masing sekarang," jawabku.

"Oh begitu," ucap ayah dengan muka keheranan.

Iya, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengan Lucy sekarang.

.

"_Flame head_, tolong bawa bola ini ke lapangan," Gray memberikan beberapa bola padaku.

"Okay," balasku.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong, apa kabar dengan Lucy?" Gray terlihat penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku jarang bertemu dengannya," jawabku dengan suara pelan.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Biasanya kalian selalu dekat kan?" Gray bertanya sambil melihatku aneh.

"Jadwal klub sekarang kan lebih padat. Ditambah kita sudah tidak satu kelas lagi dengan Lucy, aku jadi jarang bertemu dengannya. Lagian, aku bukan siapa-siapanya juga, hehe," jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Bukan siapa-siapanya? Maksudmu kau sudah menyerah?" tanya Gray serius.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tak memiliki hak atau kewajiban untuk selalu bersamanya kan?" memang itu adanya, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Lucy.

"Hah?! Kau itu sudah mengungkapkan perasaanmu belum sih?" Gray terlihat kesal.

"Belum," jawabku.

"Astaga, mau kau simpan sampai kapan? Sampai kiamat?" Gray membuang mukanya.

"Apa sih?!" balasku.

Entahlah, karena jarang lagi bertemu dengan Lucy, perasaanku seakan-akan meredup. Apa aku sudah tidak menyukainya lagi ya? Tidak, aku masih menyukainya kok! Aku bingung dengan perasaanku sendiri.

.

Yeah! Inilah hari pertandingan pertama liga sepak bola tingkat SMA! Aku sangat bersemangat!

"Natsuu!" teriak seseorang yang sering kudengar.

"Ah Luce! Kau datang!" balasku.

"Tentu saja! Semangat ya!" ucap Lucy sambil melihatkan jempolnya.

"Tentu!" balasku lagi.

Dan... Pertandingan pertama hari ini dimenangkan oleh SMA Magnolia! Aku memasukan 2 gol, senangnyaaaa!

"Natsu ini!" Lucy melemparkan minuman kaleng padaku.

"Terima kasih, Luce!" ucapku.

"Pertandingan yang hebat! Kau sangat keren!" Lucy tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hehe, terima kasih," balasku.

"Oh iya Natsu, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan," nada bicara Lucy tiba-tiba berubah agak serius.

"Kenapa, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Ini..." ucap Lucy dengan suara yang pelan.

"Ini apa?" aku tak mengerti kenapa Lucy seperti itu.

"Ini sebenarnya tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, tapi..." aku semakin tak mengerti.

"Ada apa sih, Luce? Kau jadi aneh begini?" tanyaku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Ehm... Teman sekelasku, Loki, dia memintaku untuk menjadi pacarnya," ap-apa?! Ada yang menembak Lucy?!

"Eh?" ucapku sedikit heran.

"Bagaimana, Natsu?" kenapa Lucy bertanya padaku?

"Bagaimana apanya?" tanyaku.

"Aku terima atau jangan?" dia meminta izinku? Bukannya...

"Ehm... Kenapa tidak? Apa kau menyukainya juga?" bukannya aku bukan siapa-siapanya Lucy?

"..." Kami berdua terdiam.

"Oh begitu, baiklah kalau begitu," seketika Lucy langsung pergi meninggalkanku...

Apa yang barusan terjadi? Ada yang menembak Lucy? Kenapa aku biarkan? Tapi! Siapa aku jika aku melarangnya? Itukan untuk kebahagiaan Lucy, iya kan? Aku benar kan? Kan...?

.

"Natsu! Kita sedang bertanding! Jangan melamun!" Gray meneriakiku di dalam lapangan.

"Ah, iya Gray!" balasku.

Sudah satu bulan berlalu sejak Lucy mengatakan teman sekelasnya menembaknya. Kenapa hatiku terasa hambar?

"Selamat kepada SMA Magnolia yang telah menjadi juara liga sepak bola tingkat SMA!" ucap pembicara di atas panggung yang memberikan piala kepada kapten kami Elfman-senpai. Ya, sekolah kami berhasil menjadi juara 1. Harusnya aku senang, tapi kenapa aku terus memikirkan Lucy?

"Hei Natsu, aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap Gray.

"Kenapa Gray?" tanyaku sambil menghampirinya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?!" apa-apaan si stripper ini?!

"Apa maksudmu?!" balasku kesal.

"Cih! Dasar _flame head_ tak berotak!" kenapa dia tiba-tiba marah padaku?

"Kau ngajak berantem?!" ucapku sambil memegang kerah bajunya.

"Lucy! Apa yang kau katakan pada Lucy?!" Lucy? Apa maksud Gray? Kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"..." Aku hanya terdiam.

"Kau membiarkannya pergi begitu saja? Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Gray.

"..." Aku tak bisa menjawab apapun.

"Jawab aku!" teriaknya ke depan mukaku.

"Aku... Aku tak membiarkannya pergi, aku hanya tak mempunyai hak untuk melarangnya," kurasa begitu.

"Sekarang dia sudah punya pacar," ucap Gray sambil memegang pundakku.

"..." kenapa Gray lebih tahu daripadaku?

"Jadi ini yang kau inginkan? Jadi perasaanmu sudah hilang? Kasihan Lucy," ucap Gray sambil membuang mukanya.

Kasihan Lucy? Apa maksud Gray?

"Sudah kubilang kebahagiaan itu harus dikejar. Jangan menyesal, Natsu!" lalu Gray meninggalkanku.

Jadi Lucy sudah punya pacar? Berarti dia menyukai laki-laki yang menembaknya... Bukannya itu artinya Lucy bahagia? Jika Lucy bahagia, akupun harus turut bahagia kan? Perasaanku sudah hilang? Kurasa tidak, tapi... Aku sendiri bingung...

.

Argh! Aku terjebak hujan lagi di halte bus dekat sekolah. Seperti biasa aku lupa membawa payung, sial.

"Hei, Natsu. Kau lupa membawa payung lagi?" suara ini...

"Iya Luce, aku lupa," ucapku sambil menoleh ke arah Lucy.

"Ayo ke sekolah bersamaku," ajaknya.

"Aye sir!" ucapku.

Seperti pertama bertemu, aku dan Lucy satu payung berdua menuju sekolah. Rasanya hal ini terlalu indah untuk kulupakan.

"Natsu, aku pergi ke kelasku ya!" ucap Lucy.

"Iya, Luce!" balasku.

"Bye bye," Lucy pergi ke kelasnya.

Oh iya, sekarang kami berbeda kelas. Dulu sesudah berpayung berdua ke sekolah, kami masuk ke kelas yang sama, dimarahi guru bersama, pergi ke kantin bersama... Aku merindukan hal itu...

"Akhirnya istirahat juga!" teriak Levy.

"Hei hei, jangan berteriak-teriak, kau itu cewe," ucapku.

"Hehe maaf maaf," Levy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Maaf, Natsu? Ada waktu sebentar? Aku ingin bicara denganmu," ucap seorang pria berambut oranye yang masuk ke kelasku.

"Iya? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Bisa ikut denganku sebentar?" ajak pria yang tak kukenal itu.

"Boleh," lalu aku diajak ke atap sekolah olehnya.

"Aku Loki, pacarnya Lucy," oh ternyata pria ini pacarnya Lucy.

"Ada masalah apa?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya? Bukannya pagi ini kau berpayung berdua dengan Lucy?" berpayung berdua dengan Lucy? Memang kenap- Oh iya, dia pacarnya...

"Oh itu, maaf-maaf," ucapku.

"Maaf saja Natsu, aku tak suka melihatnya. Kalau bisa, kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya lagi," ucap Loki sambil melotot ke arahku.

"Eh?" kenapa seperti itu?

"Jadi kau ingin merusak hubungan kami, ya?" merusak hubungan? Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkannya.

"Ti-tidak kok!" ucapku.

"Lalu apa salahnya kau menjaga jarak dengannya? Dia kan pacarku," ucap Loki sambil tak berhenti melotot ke arahku.

"Oh begitu... Baiklah..." Benar apa yang Loki katakan...

"Terima kasih jika kau mengerti," lalu Loki pergi meninggalkanku.

Sekarang Lucy adalah pacarnya Loki. Aku tak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya lagi. Aku tak ingin disebut sebagai perusak hubungan orang lain. Aku... Harus tahu diri...

.

"Pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai sekian," ucap Pak Makarov.

"Akhirnya! Hei teman-teman, kita pergi ke warung takoyaki yuk?" Levy berteriak.

"Aku ikut!" ucap Gray dan Lyon bersemangat.

"Aku juga Levy!" ucap Juvia.

"Natsu, kau ikut kan?" tanya Gray.

"Entahlah," ucapku sambil membereskan buku ke dalam tasku.

"Sudah ikut saja!" Levy memaksa.

Toko takoyaki ini. Dulu aku pernah kesini berdua dengan Lucy. Kenapa tiba-tiba aku mengingatnya?

"Minggu depan kita sudah ujian akhir lagi, semoga kita semua akan naik kelas dengan nilai yang memuaskan!" teriak Levy.

"Amin!" ucap Gray, Lyon, dan Juvia serentak.

"Oi, Natsu. Kenapa diam saja?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray. Oh iya teman-teman, aku pulang duluan ya," ucapku.

Entah kenapa aku jadi tidak bersemangat. Aku lebih baik pulang.

"Anakku, kenapa kau terlihat murung bersender di jendela seperti itu?" ayah terlihat mencemaskanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, Yah," jawabku.

"Ehm..." Muka ayah seperti menduga-duga apa yang terjadi.

I-Itu? Bukannya itu Lucy? Itu Lucy melewati rumahku! Oh... Dia sedang bersama Loki. Wajar saja, dia pacarnya kan? Tapi kenapa hatiku terasa sakit saat melihat mereka? Rasanya ingin sekali aku menarik Lucy dan membawanya pergi hanya untuk bersamaku. Tapi apa hakku untuk melakukan itu? Argh! Perasaanku campur aduk seperti ini!

"Bukankah itu Lucy?" tanya ayah.

"..." Aku terdiam mendengarnya.

"Dia dengan siapa, Natsu?" tanya ayah lagi.

"Dengan pacarnya, Loki..." Jawabku pelan.

"Oh begitu, anak ayah sedang patah hati?" ayah sepertinya bisa langsung menebak seperti biasa.

"..." Aku terdiam lagi.

"Jangan bersedih, kau laki-laki kan?" ayah mengelus kepalaku.

"Iya, tapi..." Ucapanku berhenti begitu saja.

"Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya?" tanya ayah.

"..." Aku benar-benar...

"Jika kau benar-benar menyukainya, jagalah perasaanmu, dan buktikan padanya. Kau mengerti?" ucap ayah.

"Tapi dia sudah punya pacar," balasku.

"Selama janur kuning belum melengkung, masih ada kesempatan, anakku," ucap ayah sambil tersenyum.

Ayahku benar. Aku benar-benar menyukai Lucy. Tak peduli dia sudah memiliki pacar atau tidak, perasaanku tetaplah ada.

"Tapi kau jangan merusak hubungan mereka ya," tambah ayah.

"Tentu saja, Yah!" ucapku.

Dan aku tak boleh melupakan hal itu.

.

Sekarang aku sudah kelas 12, tepatnya kelas 12-A. Aku tidak satu kelas dengan Lucy lagi. Yah, mungkin memang sudah takdirnya seperti itu...

"Natsu, sepulang sekolah kau ada waktu?" ucap teman sekelasku, Lisanna.

"Ada, kenapa Lis?" aku balik bertanya padanya.

"Nanti jangan langsung pulang ya!" balasnya.

Entah kenapa Lisanna bertindak aneh seperti itu. Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin dia bicarakan.

Sepulang sekolah.

"Natsu kau mau ikut main ke mall bersama kita?" ucap Levy yang terlihat akan pergi ke mall bersama Gray, dan Juvia.

"Tidak, aku ada urusan dulu," balasku.

"Oh begitu, ya sudah, bye bye!" lalu mereka pergi.

Kulihat Lisanna masih duduk di kursinya. Aku coba datangi.

"Ada urusan apa, Lis?" tanyaku.

"Natsu... Aku menyukaimu! Sejak pertama melihatmu di kelas ini aku menyukaimu! Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?" ucapnya cepat.

"Eh?!" aku terkejut.

Lisanna menembakku? Hah?!

"Itu... Bagaimana ya?" ucapku.

"..." kulihat Lisanna hanya terdiam.

"Ehm..." Aku jawab apa ya?

"Kau sudah punya orang yang kau sukai, Natsu?" tanya Lisanna sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Iya..." Jawabku.

"Oh begitu..." Lisanna terlihat kecewa.

"Yah, walaupun orang yang kusukai itu sekarang sudah bersama dengan orang lain, tapi..."

"Apa tak bisa kau lupakan saja?" tanyanya.

"Tak bisa, Lis. Aku sudah benar-benar menyukainya. Walaupun sakit melihat orang yang kita sukai bersama dengan orang lain, tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Apa aku bodoh ya?" ya, kurasa aku memang bodoh dalam hal seperti ini.

"Tidak, Natsu... Kau tidak bodoh. A-Aku jadi lebih menyukaimu," Lisanna tersenyum dengan sedikit air mata keluar dari ujung matanya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Lis?" tanyaku. Aku jadi tidak enak melihatnya seperti itu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak salah aku menyukai orang sepertimu. Jika kau berubah pikiran beri tahu aku ya! Aku pulang, Natsu," lalu Lisanna pergi meninggalkanku sendirian di kelas.

Ternyata ada juga seorang gadis yang menyukai orang sepertiku ini, sangat membuatku senang. Terima kasih, Lis.

Sudah sore lebih baik aku pulang. Eh?! Lucy? Kenapa Lucy ada di depan pintu kelasku?

"Luce?" tanyaku.

"Natsu..." Lucy tertunduk dan tak mau melihatku.

"Ada apa, Luce?" lalu tiba-tiba Lucy pergi meninggalkanku.

Apa dia mendengar pembicaraanku dengan Lisanna? Kenapa dia jadi seperti itu? Aku tak mengerti.

.

"_Flame head_, kau akan menghabiskan rotimu itu?" tanya Gray.

"Tidak, aku kenyang, buatmu saja," ucapku sambil memberikan setengah rotiku yang sepertinya tak bisa kuhabiskan.

"Serius? Lumayan makanan tambahan," ucap Gray.

Aku dan Gray sedang makan siang di kantin. Ehm... Saat itu Lucy kenapa ya? Aku masih bingung.

"Oi oi, kau tampak seperti sedang berpikir? Pasti berpikiran mesum ya?" tanya Gray.

"Enak saja! Kau yang mesum _stripper!_" balasku kesal.

"Eh, Natsu?" terdengar suara Loki.

"Loki? Ada apa?" balasku.

"Aku tidak mendapat tempat duduk, apa aku boleh bergabung bersama kalian?" pintanya.

"Silahkan, duduk saja," jawabku.

"Terima kasih," lalu Loki duduk bersama dengan kami.

"Siapa dia, Natsu?" tanya Gray.

"Dia Loki, pacarnya Lucy," jawabku.

"Eh-eh Natsu, aku sudah putus dengannya," ucap Loki meluruskan ucapanku.

"Benarkah? Sejak kapan?" tanyaku heran.

"Sekitar seminggu yang lalu," seminggu yang lalu? Itu saat Lisanna menembakku dan ada Lucy disana.

"Kenapa bisa sampai putus?" Gray ikut penasaran.

"Yah, bagaimana ya? Aku sendiri merasa sedih mengingatnya," ucap Loki sambil memakan makan siangnya.

"Maksudmu?" aku juga ikut penasaran.

"Bisa dibilang dari awal memang aku yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi entah kenapa Lucy mau menerimaku menjadi pacarnya, mungkin dia kasihan ya? Yang jelas saat putus dia bilang dia sudah tak bisa membohongi perasaannya lagi," ucap Loki menjelaskan yang terjadi.

"Ke-Kenapa Lucy bisa sekejam itu padamu, Loki?!" tanyaku.

"Tidak-tidak, Natsu. Akupun tahu, sejak awal memang aku yang terlalu mengharapkannya. Saat pacaran saja aku tak pernah berkencan dengannya. Paling hanya mengantarnya pulang, itupun tak lama, pftt..." Ucap Loki.

Kenapa Lucy seperti itu? Bukannya dia menyukai Loki juga hingga mau berpacaran dengannya?

"Yah begitulah kisah tragis cintaku, tapi aku sudah punya pacar baru kok, hehe," ucap Loki sambil tertawa.

"Eh?!" aku dan Gray terkejut hingga Gray memuntahkan roti di mulutnya ke wajah Loki.

"Hehe, aku pergi ke kelasku ya, terima kasih tempat duduknya," lalu Loki pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Natsu..." Tiba-tiba muka Gray terlihat serius.

"Apa Gray?" tanyaku.

"Sebenarnya... Saat itu, saat pertama kau bilang bahwa kau menyukai Lucy, aku langsung memberitahu Lucy lho."

"A-Apa Gray?!" si _stripper_ sialan ini memberitahu Lucy bahwa aku menyukainya?!

"Iya... Tapi setelah itu Lucy bilang bahwa aku berbohong," ucap Gray.

"Berbohong?" kenapa Lucy beranggapan seperti itu?

"Kau ingat saat liga sepak bola lalu? Saat kita menjadi juara?" tanya Gray.

"Iya, kenapa?" aku balik bertanya.

"Saat itu kau begitu sibuk hingga jarang bertemu dengan Lucy, kan?" iya, aku jarang bertemu dengan Lucy saat itu.

"Saat itu aku sangat ingin masuk skuad utama tim sepak bola sekolah kita, Gray," ucapku.

"Ya ya, aku juga tahu. Tapi Lucy berpikiran lain, dia pikir kau tidak menyukainya," ucap Gray.

"Eh? Aku menyukainya kok!" memang sih, saat itu aku sempat berpikir bahwa perasaanku sudah memudar. Tapi aku masih menyukainya.

"Ditambah saat Lucy bilang padamu kalau Loki menembaknya, kau jawab apa?" tanya Gray.

"Ehm... Itu..."

"Kau bilang 'Kenapa tidak?' kan?" tanya Gray lagi.

"Iya... Tapi aku tak mempunyai hak untuk melarangnya juga kan?" ucapku.

"Memang, tapi Lucy mengharapkanmu untuk melarangnya. Dia ingin tahu apa kau benar-benar menyukainya atau tidak," apa? Apa benar seperti itu?

"Benarkah?" tanyaku.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa sih?" Gray mengejekku.

"..." Gray benar.

"Mengerti?" tanyanya sambil menatap mataku.

"Aku mengerti... Aku memang bodoh, Gray," ucapku pelan.

Ternyata seperti itu. Ternyata selama ini aku tak menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan. Sial, kenapa aku baru menyadarinya!

"Luce, aku ingin bicara denganmu," aku pergi ke kelasnya Lucy.

"Ada apa? Maaf, aku harus buru-buru pulang," ucap Lucy.

"Kita pulang bersama ya?" ajakku.

"Maaf Natsu. Ayahku akan menjemputku," dan aku dia tinggalkan.

Kenapa?

.

.

.

Apa aku sudah tak memiliki kesempatan lagi?

.

.

.

Kini aku sudah lulus SMA. Sejak hari Lisanna menembakku dan Lucy berada di sana, aku tak pernah berbicara dengan Lucy lagi. Aku tahu sekarang. Dulu, karena terlalu bersemangat dengan klub, aku jadi melupakan Lucy. Aku beranggapan mungkin perasaanku sudah hilang, nyatanya sekarang aku sadar, perasaanku hanya sedang terhalang saat itu, terhalang dan terlepas kembali saat kegiatanku sudah berkurang. Lalu kebodohanku yang membiarkan Lucy bersama orang lain, kenapa aku begitu lemah untuk melarangnya? Aku kecewa dengan diriku sendiri.

Dulu, aku selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama dengan Lucy. Itu membuatku sangat senang hingga sekarang. Namun di kelas 12, aku hanya bisa melihat mobil ayahnya Lucy mengantarnya berangkat dan pulang sekolah. Entahlah, di akhir masa sekolah, Lucy seperti menjauhiku...

"Anakku, ada surat untukmu. Ayah taruh di atas meja kamarmu ya?" ucap ayah.

"Iya!" jawabku yang tengah mandi di kamar mandi.

Terdengar suara gemuruh di luar, apa hujan ya? Hmm...

"Surat dari siapa, Yah?" tanyaku.

"Dari Lucy," hah? Lucy? Aku segera berlari mengambil surat itu.

Sudah satu bulan aku tak pernah melihat mobil ayah Lucy melewati rumahku. Kenapa Lucy memberiku surat? Kenapa tidak datang langsung ke rumahku?

_Untuk Natsu,_

_Natsu, apa kabar? Kuyakin kau selalu sehat kan? Karena makanmu selalu banyak, aku yakin kau pasti sehat! Hehe. Sebelumnya, bagaimana ya aku mengatakannya? Ehm... Natsu, terima kasih karena kau mau mengantarku ke sekolah saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Tanpa bantuanmu, mungkin aku tak akan masuk di hari pertama sekolah. Juga terima kasih karena mengajakku berkencan saat itu, jujur, itu pertama kalinya aku berkencan lho. Pokoknya terima kasih karena mau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Lalu aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu, maaf yang sebesar-besarnya... Aku bingung Natsu... Aku tak mau berpisah denganmu... Tapi takdir harus memisahkan kita... Aku dan keluargaku harus pindah ke luar negeri karena pekerjaan ayahku, aku bingung untuk memberitahumu... Jadi aku menjauhimu. Kurasa dengan kita jarang bertemu, mungkin kau akan mudah untuk melupakanku. Aku harap seperti itu. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, Natsu. Semoga kelak kita akan berjumpa lagi._

_Salam sayang, Luce._

_NP. Jangan lupa membawa payung jika musim hujan!_

Apa maksudnya ini? Lucy? Kau sedang bercanda kan? Aku harus pergi ke rumahnya!

"Kau mau kemana, anakku?" tanya ayah.

"Ke rumah Lucy!" jawabku.

"Sekarang sedang hujan, gunakan payung," ucap ayah.

"Cih, aku tak mau kalah lagi dengan hujan!" ya, hujan seperti ini tak akan menghentikanku.

"Natsu!" teriak ayah.

Kenapa... Kenapa rumah Lucy sepi dan kosong? Ini pasti hanya mimpi... Ini hanya mimpi.

"Anakku..." terdengar suara ayah.

"Ayah?" tanpa kusadari ayah sudah berada di sampingku dan memayungiku.

"Ada apa?" tanya ayah.

"Lucy pergi, Yah! Surat dari Lucy tadi bilang dia pindah ke luar negeri dengan keluarganya!" tanpa sadar mataku sudah berlinang air mata.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis?" ayah mengelus kepalaku.

"Ayah..." A-Aku tak bisa menahannya keluar, Yah...

"Sudah, anakku, jangan menangis, apa yang akan Lucy pikirkan jika tahu kau menangis?" tanya ayah.

"Tapi, Yah..." Aku tak bisa berhenti...

"Mungkin Lucy jauh lebih merasa sedih daripada kau, anakku," ucap ayah.

"Aku..." Aku kehilangannya lagi. Aku kehilangan orang yang kusayangi lagi. Hujan ini... Hujan mengalahkanku lagi...

"Kenapa, anakku?" ayah menghentikan lamunanku.

"Aku kalah lagi dari hujan..." Ucapku.

"..." Ayah terdiam.

"Saat itupun... Saat ibu-"

"Tidak... Tidak ada yang kalah dari hujan. Hujan hanyalah cuaca, kita yang menganggapnya lebih dari itu," ucap ayah sambil membuang mukanya.

"..." Hanya ayah yang lebih mengerti perasaanku...

Hari itulah saat dimana aku mengetahui bahwa Lucy sudah tak akan bersamaku lagi. Namun karena hari itupun, aku baru tahu, semua itu bukanlah salah hujan...

.

.

.

"Natsu, hari ini kau pulang cepat lagi, ada apa?" ucap Erza, rekan kerjaku di kantor.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaanku kan?" ucapku.

"Iya sih, tapi temani aku dulu dong, kerjaanku masih banyak," pintanya dengan muka memelas.

"Itu deritamu Erza, hehe" ejekku.

"Ah, dasar jahat," muka Erza terlihat cemberut, "Oh iya! Ini untukmu," Erza memberikan sebuah undangan padaku.

"Undangan?" tanyaku.

"Iya! Undangan pernikahan, aku dan Jellal bulan depan akan menikah!" ucapnya.

"Wah, selamat!" rekan kerjaku sudah akan menikah saja. Sepertinya umurku sudah sangat tua.

"Hehe, kapan kau nyusul?" tanya Erza.

"Kapan ya? Entahlah, hehe. Aku pulang ya! Bye bye," ucapku sambil mengelak pertanyaan sakral itu.

Sudah 8 tahun berlalu sejak aku pertama kali masuk SMA. Sekarang aku sudah bekerja di perusahaan pertambangan minyak sebagai supervisor setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku selama 4 tahun. Waktu terasa sangat cepat sekali berlalu.

Sial, bus hari ini terasa lebih penuh dari biasanya, padahal aku sengaja pulang duluan karena tak ingin berdesak-desakan di bus. Ah, untung sudah sampai! Eh eh eh?! Hujan?! Sial! Aku lupa membawa payung lagi... Kenapa aku tidak menuruti pepatah yang mengatakan 'Sedia payung sebelum hujan' ya? Mungkin lain kali aku harus lebih siap sedia. Tapi ngomong-ngomong... Ehm... Di halte ini aku sering berteduh. Tempat dimana aku dan dia pertama bertemu. Entah kenapa aku tak pernah bisa melupakan saat yang sangat mempengaruhi hatiku hingga kini itu. Lucy Heartfilia, seandainya aku bisa lebih berani untuk bisa memilikimu, kini hanya anganku dan ketidakmampuanku untuk bersamamu yang bisa kudapatkan. Cih… Aku memang payah…

"Natsu..." suara ini, suara yang begitu familiar.

"Lu... Lucy?" ucapku sambil menoleh ke arah suara yang begitu kurindukan ini.

"Nat-" tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy? Ini benar kau? Ini bukan imajinasiku kan?" tanyaku.

"I-Iya Natsu... Ehm... Aku malu..." Ucap Lucy pelan.

"Eh?! Maaf-maaf, Luce!" aku langsung melepaskan pelukanku.

"Kau lupa membawa payung lagi?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya..." Jawabku.

"Sudah 8 tahun kau sama sekali tidak ada perubahan. Aku kan sudah bilang untuk jangan lupa membawa payung jika sedang musim hujan kan?" ucapnya mengingatkanku dengan pesan dari suratnya dulu.

"I-Iya maaf, hehe. Kau sedang berlibur?" tanyaku.

"Aku sekarang pindah ke sini lagi, ayahku sekarang sudah pensiun," ucapnya.

"Kau kembali? Kenapa tak mengunjungiku?" tanyaku.

"Aku baru pindah 2 hari, sekarang saja masih sibuk memindahkan barang. Maaf ya, Natsu, rencananya aku ingin ke rumahmu besok," jawabnya.

"Ehm... Luce..." Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi.

"Iya, kenapa, Natsu?" tanyanya.

"Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, dan hingga sekarangpun hal itu tak pernah berubah sama sekali!" akhirnya aku bisa!

"Eh?!" muka Lucy memerah mendengar ucapanku.

"Akhirnya... Daridulu aku tak pernah berani mengatakannya padamu," ucapku sambil menggaruk kepalaku.

"Itu... Ano... Aku juga, Natsu..." Ucap Lucy terbata-bata.

"Benarkah?!" Lucy juga menyukaiku?!

"Iya," ucapnya sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Syukurlah!" astaga aku sangat bahagia mendengarnya!

"Tapi, Natsu..." Lucy menghentikan senyumanku.

"Ada apa, Luce?" tanyaku.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan menikah," eh?

"..." Aku hanya bisa terdiam.

"Ayahku menjodohkanku dengan seorang pria," ucap Lucy.

Apa? Lucy akan menikah? Dia dijodohkan oleh ayahnya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Ini bukan hak- Tidak! Aku tak ingin kehilangan Lucy lagi!

"Luce! Apa kau ingin menikah dengan orang yang ayahmu jodohkan?" tanyaku sambil memegang kedua tangannya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tak ingin..." Ucap Lucy pelan.

"Benarkah?" syukurlah syukurlah syukurlah!

"Iya... Tapi..." Lucy sepertinya terpaksa dijodohkan oleh ayahnya. Aku harus mengubah pikiran ayah Lucy!

"Di mana apartemenmu?" tanyaku.

"Kenapa?" Lucy terlihat heran.

"Antar aku kesana," ucapku.

"Kau mau apa, Natsu?" Lucy balik bertanya.

"Sudah antarkan aku saja," lalu kami pergi ke apartemen Lucy.

Aku akan pergi menghadap ayah Lucy. Jika Lucy tak ingin menikahi pria yang dijodohkan dengannya, dia bisa menolak kan?

"Permisi! Ayahnya Lucy!" ucapku di hadapan ayahnya Lucy.

"Ada apa ini? Lucy?" ayah Lucy terlihat bingung.

"Anak anda tidak ingin menikah dengan orang yang anda jodohkan, apa bisa anda membatalkannya?" ucapku.

"Apa maksudnya ini? Lucy jawab ayah!" Lucy memegang lenganku.

"A-Aku tak mau menikahinya, ayah!" ucap Lucy.

"Perjodohan itu hanya ada di cerita zaman dulu saja paman, kenapa tak biarkan Lucy mencari pasangan hidupnya?" tanyaku.

"Anak muda, kalau tidak salah kau itu teman SMA-nya Lucy ya?" tanya ayah Lucy padaku.

"Iya paman, saya Natsu Dragneel," jawabku.

"Natsu? Ehm... Pamanpun sebenarnya tak ingin menjodohkan Lucy," ucapnya.

"Eh?" jadi kenapa Lucy dijodohkan ayahnya?

"Tapi paman khawatir, sampai sekarang Lucy tak kunjung mendapat pasangan. Paman takut dia akan menjadi perawan tua," ucapnya lagi.

"Benarkah seperti itu?" tanyaku.

"Iya, Lucy selalu menolak pria yang mendekatinya," ayah Lucy menjelaskan.

"A-A-Aku tak bisa dengan yang lain, aku hanya menyukai Natsu!" Lucy berteriak.

"Luce?" aku terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tuh kan, dia mengacau lagi," ayah Lucy menggaruk kepalanya.

"Paman, aku, Natsu Dragneel, ingin menikahi anak paman, Lucy Heartfillia, apa paman mengizinkan?" tanyaku.

"Eh? Kalau itu, itu tergantung dari Lucy. Jika Lucy mau menikah denganmu, paman pasti mengizinkan," jawabnya.

Kurasa aku tak akan menunda dan memendamnya lagi...

"Lucy, maaf karena dulu aku mengacau dan membuatmu tak percaya pada perasaanku. Aku dulu memang si _flame head_ bodoh seperti yang Gray katakan. Tapi sungguh, aku menyukaimu, tidak, aku mencintaimu. Lucy Heartfillia, maukah kau menjadi istriku?" ucapku sambil mengelus muka cantik wanita yang sejak dulu kucintai ini.

"Ya... Aku mau, Natsu Dragneel..."

**TAMAT**

_Mohon maaf bila fanfic ini hancur banget. Ini fanfic pertama saya, hehe. Fanfic ini dibuat untuk meramaikan NaLu Day yang bertepat pada tanggal 2 Juli. Semoga fanfic ini bisa menghibur ya. Terima kasih._


End file.
